Muro eléctrico enorme
by Magdas
Summary: Eres amada por alguien que odiaba a todo el mundo. Siéntete afortunada. !One-shot!


!Hola! Aquí estoy, cuando van a ser las 04:00 am en mi país y estoy con un insomnio terrible.

A aparecido ante mí una imagen, de esas que dicen una linda frase, ¿Y que ha pasado? !Ha terminado en esto! La inspiración me ha atacado repentinamente y no tengo ninguna intención de reprimirla, así que aquí estoy.

Como verán, no esta ambientado en ninguna escena o capítulo en especial, simplemente es algo que sucede, y quien sabe de donde surge!

Me he dado la libertad de indagar un poco más en la vida de nuestro muchachote y en la de esta linda pareja. Así que, espero les guste este one-shot.

* * *

 _ **El Club Winx no me pertenece, es obra de Iginio Straffi y de Rainbow. Yo simplemente juego con estos maravillosos personajes.**_

* * *

La vida de él había sido siempre una triste historia. Desde muy pequeño, la crueldad con la que le habían pasado tantas horribles cosas lo hacía entender que lo suyo ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que la gente llamaba felicidad. Y ahora, ya un joven formado, casi adulto, los recuerdos de su dolorosa infancia continuaban atormentándolo de una forma inhumana. Estaba seguro de que nunca lo superaría.

Cuando era pequeño, las constantes discusiones entre su madre y su padre amargaban sus tan entretenidos juegos de acción. En aquella época, su amigo imaginario intentaba distraerlo de los gritos que provenían de la cocina. Juntos y encerrados en la habitación de él, inventaban juegos que involucraban taparse los oídos o gritar tan alto que no pudieran escuchar ni enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, aquello no siempre funcionaba. Él siempre fue consciente de que sus padres no se llevaban bien, pero eran peleas, algo casual. Su madre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tras cada pelea, siempre lo abrazaba y le decía que papá y mamá peleaban porque se amaban, y que todas las personas tenían discusiones todo el tiempo, pero eran cosas normales, que podían arreglarse y no había nada de qué preocuparse, que ya lo entendería él cuando fuera grande.

A los diez años, cuando su amigo imaginario ya no estaba, y ahora su atención se concentraba en las peleas con espadas hechas de cartón con sus amigos, su madre lo abandonó. Se fue de la casa, sin razón ni motivo alguno. Simplemente, salió un día de la casa, sin despedirse, y no volvió jamás. A su padre, poco le importo. No se molesto en preocuparse por su desaparición y se deshizo de todo lo que quedaba de ella en esa casa. Si su hijo preguntaba, la respuesta eran solo gritos, y de vez en cuando algunos golpes, para que entendiera que su madre se había muerto para ellos, que ya no estaba más y que no debía pensar en ella nunca más. Ella no lo había querido, se había ido con otro hombre y ahora estaba muerta. Quizás lo entendería cuando fuera grande.

En su adolescencia, comenzaron los verdaderos cambios. Los amigos con los que jugaba de pequeño comenzaron a interesarse en otras cosas. Perdían su tiempo invitando a chicas a salir y consiguiendo novias que fueran hermosas. Él no lo entendía, no entendía cual era la idea de perder el tiempo en eso, si en un tiempo más ellos terminarían su relación, llorarían y sufrirían, y continuarían con sus vidas buscando en otra persona el amor. Al final, ninguna mujer valía la pena en realidad. Su padre, que ahora estaba convertido en un alcohólico sin trabajo, le había convencido de que las mujeres no valían nada, y de que todas merecían morir. Él se lo había creído, después de todo, era su padre, él que pese a todo, no lo había abandonado jamás.

Se alejó de sus amigos cuando todos comenzaron a tener sus propias novias. Comenzó a caminar solo por las calles, observando el suelo y no perdiendo su tiempo en mirar a las personas, no valían la pena.

Pasó la mitad de su adolescencia en la calle, caminando a diario, escapando de su padre y su alcohol. Incluso algunas noches tuvo que dormir en la calle, arrancando de los golpes que su padre le daba cuando se acordaba de su madre y se desquitaba con él, o cuando a él se le acababa el alcohol y no tenía dinero para comprar más.

As u temprana edad, él tuvo que salir a trabajar. Compró cosas para su casa y tuvo que aprender cómo ser un adulto, aunque aún fuera joven. No se relacionaba con nadie, solo con su padre, que le dirigía la palabra solo para pedirle dinero para comprar alcohol.

Un día, el alcohol se acabó, y su padre no solo le pidió dinero para comprar más, sino que le ordenó que fuera él mismo a comprárselo, en una noche de tormenta eléctrica. Ante la negativa de su hijo, su padre quiso golpearlo, pero éste ya no era el niño pequeño asustado. Tomó las manos de su padre con fuerza, y le gritó que no volvería a tocarlo otra vez, no volvería a hacerle daño.

Se encerró en su habitación y dejo a su padre en la cocina. A la mañana siguiente, no había rastros de su padre, y no volvió a saber de él…

Desde entonces, había entrado en la mejor escuela para especialistas Fontana Roja. Ese era su hogar ahora. Había aprendido lo suficiente y se había esforzado el doble que todos, y ahora, podía ser reconocido como uno de los mejores especialistas de Fontana Roja, junto con su escuadrón.

Cuando se conocieron, él era terco, solitario, rara vez hablaba para decir algo y todo lo que salía de su boca eran insultos hacia los demás. Lo integraban en sus salidas de amigos y estaban constantemente preocupados por él y sus actitudes. Sin embargo, a él no parecía importarle.

Los odiaba, a todos incluso a las personas que se preocupaban por él. Los insultaba, los trataba mal y los alejaba de su vida. Era él y solo él a quien se le permitía entrar en el mundo que él mismo había construido con un muro eléctrico enorme, así aquel que intentará entrar, saldría corriendo ante la primera impresión.

Y así vivía él, feliz, a su manera. Sin darse cuenta de que por dentro se estaba pudriendo. O tal vez si se daba cuenta, pero no le veía lo bueno a admitirlo.

Hasta que ella apareció en su vida.

Inmadura, sutilmente coqueta, alegre, extrovertida aunque no en demasía, divertida, valiente, hermosa, dispuesta a luchar siempre.

Su vida no había sido fácil, sin embargo, ella sonreía siempre. El perder a su madre cuando era tan pequeña no significaba que ella odiara su vida, al contrario. Ella amaba a sus amigos, amaba a su padre, amaba todo lo que la rodeaba.

¿Qué vio en él?

Primero, su aspecto varonil y atractivo. Segundo, sus ojos.

Lo conocía poco, muy poco, casi se podía decir que eran desconocidos. Ella sabía que él era duro, que repudiaba la amistad y el amor, que era engreído y que no le preocupaba nada ni nadie más que él mismo. Pero ella vio sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de aquello que las demás personas nunca habían notado. Bajo su máscara, sus ojos pedían ayuda a gritos.

Y por sus ojos, solo por eso, ella se atrevió.

Le costó. Fue un trabajo arduo, y necesito de mucho tiempo y de mucha paciencia. Se acerco al muro eléctrico enorme que él había construido a su alrededor, e intentó cruzarlo. Sufrió, demasiado, con el golpe eléctrico, pero eso no la detuvo jamás.

Y al ver su insistencia, y su verdadero interés, el muro fue cediendo.

Y ahora eran una pareja. Vivían felices y enamorados sus días juntos. El muro eléctrico enorme había caído por completo y ya no quedaba ningún rastro de él. Solo el recuerdo, que se esfumaba lentamente.

Musa observó al hombre a su lado, que observaba el lago. Y sonrió alegre.

Se sentía orgullosa de Riven. Orgullosa de que él hubiera podido dejar todo atrás, de que él ahora era una persona feliz. Orgullosa de que él le permitiera formar parte de su vida y de que él la amara tan inmensamente como lo hacía.

Y entonces, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y un pensamiento inundó su cabeza.

Ella lo ama, por ser como era él. Si bien, no se había enamorado de él apenas lo vio, había aprendido a conocerlo y se había dado cuenta de la hermosa persona que era. Había entendido que sus actitudes se debían a lo horrible que había sido su vida desde pequeño y se empeño en ayudarlo a cicatrizar cada herida.

¿Por qué lo ayudó?

No porque lo amara, no en ese momento. Lo ayudó porque le encantaba ayudar a las personas. Porque le encantaban los desafíos y sabía que él era uno sin duda. Lo había ayudado porque había visto en sus ojos el sufrimiento, la soledad, la necesidad de ayuda.

Y en el transcurso, se había enamorado de él. De sus ojos, de su forma de ser, sobre todo con ella. Se había enamorado de sus heridas, incluso de aquellas que lo habían hecho sufrir tanto. Lo amaba porque él la protegía siempre, porque jamás la dejaba sola, porque podía confiar en él y contar con él siempre. Cada vez que ella lo necesitaba, él estaba ahí para ella.

Lo amaba por lo maravilloso que era.

Pero… ¿Por qué él la amaba a ella?

No lo sabía…

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Riven, al ver el rostro de incertidumbre de su novia.

-¿Porque me amas?

-¿Cómo?

-Estaba pensado en eso, en nosotros. Y creo que no tengo claro porque me amas.

Riven sonrió. Aquella sonrisa que a ella le encantaba.

-Primero, porque eres hermosa –dijo, y ella se ruborizó- porque eres una hermosa persona. Intentaste ayudarme siempre, y luchaste contra todo por hacerlo, incluso aunque eso te costo muchas lágrimas. Te acercaste a mí, a pesar de que muchas veces no te lo permití. Me apoyaste, aunque yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras. Me ayudaste a enfrentar mi pasado.

-Ya… -dijo ella- pero, eso pudo haberlo hecho cualquier persona…

-No –dijo él, besándole la frente- solo tú. Eres una hermosa persona, Musa. Siempre estas con una sonrisa en tu rostro, a pesar de cualquier cosa que te haya pasado o pueda pasarte, siempre estas dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, eres alegre, divertida…

Musa sonrió.

-Tú me salvaste, Musa, no lo olvides. Tú eres mi ángel.

* * *

.

Por cierto, le he puesto rating K+ por el tema del alcohol y las agresiones a Riven, pero no puedo evitar pensar que estoy exagerando. Espero me den sus opiniones sobre esto.

Y espero sus opiniones sobre esta historia! Buenas o malas, aplausos o tomates, todo sirve :D

Nos leemos!


End file.
